Welcome To The Real Dark Ages
by FlareO.o
Summary: While Inuyasha is off to see Kikyo, Naraku begins his plan to corrupt and use Kagome to locate the shards of the shikon jewel! When not everything goes the way it's supposed to, Kagome must overcome the new hatred she now holds in her heart, while Inuyasha battles guilt. But what new factors come to play in Kagome's half pure heart? And how will she ever beat darkness? InuKag
1. Hate In A Jar

**Chapter One: Hate In A Jar**

**So hey guys I have this brilliant idea for an inukag story that I hope you like!**

(Kagome's POV)

Of course, I knew where he went. He went off to seek out Kikyo. I had seen her soul collectors earlier and I'm sure he did, too. And of course, he leaves at night so I won't know. I know he does it so I don't feel hurt or worried, but I wish he just wouldn't leave.

_Kagome, you can't wish things like that! No matter how he feels about you, he has history with her that still means something to him! It doesn't mean he doesn't care deeply for you, but it's hard to just move on! _

Still, she felt the sting inside her heart. She wished to fall back asleep so that when she woke up, he would be there, and she could pretend she never knew he left. Maybe she could trick herself as well...

_Huh?! I sense a demonic aura coming! Something wickedly evil is on its way!_

-(Naraku's POV)-

"Finally, I have acquired it!" I held the glass jar up to take in its aroma. "Yes, I did have to sacrifice a part of myself to get this, but what better way to dispose of my human heart?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, always annoyed at success as if she had any other purpose than what I give her. "Do you really think it will do the job Naraku? Not even that infant could corrupt that heart of hers."

I smirked. "What I have in here is far more powerful than pureness. That infant's failure only inspired my success and with what I will gain, I will have no trouble obtaining the fragments of the shikon jewel."

Kagura turned her head away from me, but she would come with me to watch my plan unfold, no doubt. I didn't even have to invite her myself.

"Then, let's go. No point in waiting around, Naraku." She stood up, and I grinned, being the only one who knew the amazing power in this little glass jar.

Together, we moved out in search of the priestess, but my luck had not ran out, for not long after, I could sense her, and without the half-breed.

-(Kagome's POV)-

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo! Wake up! I think it's Naraku!" I shouted, and in response received sleepy groans and yawns. Miroku sat up and concentrated on sensing the aura.

"Yes. I think you might be right." He stood up and lent a hand to Sango.

Shippo looked around, "Wait! Where's Inuyasha?" I didn't answer, but the look on Sango's face showed that she knew as well as I where that hanyou was.

"Nevermind that." Miroku said, "What do we do about Naraku? He is surely in pursuit of the jewel shards we have. I don't doubt that this soon encounter was planned."

"You're right." I said, "We can't let him get the jewel shards, but he's so close that running away won't do much. I think I sense Kagura, too."

"B-but how can we face them without Inuyasha?" Shippo shook in fear. He had a point. Even with Inuyasha, Naraku and Kagura put up a fight. Without him, we risk a high chance of losing the jewel shards and our lives.

"It's not like you have much of a choice." He appeared from behind the bushes, with Kagura smirking by his side.

I readied my bow and arrow, and aimed at Kagura, who I had a better chance of doing damage to. I shot, but Naraku had created a barrier around them two.

"Do you think you have even the slightest chance of getting away without Inuyasha here? Just let me take what I came here for." He motioned for me to come closer to him, but I held the necklace that had the container holding the jewel fragments.

Sango readied her Hiraikotsu and stood by my side, ready to protect the shards. Naraku as well, while Kirara had transformed and was growling in Naraku's direction.

"You're not getting these jewel shards, Naraku!" I yelled, but he only laughed.

"I didn't come just for jewel shards, Kagome. I came for you."

**This chapter is really short but that's only because I wanted the second chapter to reveal Naraku's plan! Rate though and I'm starting to write chappie 2 right now! :)**


	2. Protect The Soul Or Release the Beast

**Chapter 2: Protect the Soul or Release the Beast**

**This shit is about to get realll I'm excited**

(Author's POV)

_What does he mean he wants me? What is he gonna do? Where's Inuyasha?_

"Naraku, you won't get Kagome!" Sango shouted, waiting for the moment a part of him would leave the protection of his barrier.

"Kagura, I would ask for your assistance, but why engage in such a meaningless battle?" He looked at her, with nothing but confidence in his eyes.

Miroku was ready to use his wind tunnel, "What do you intend to do with Kagome?!"

"You will see, monk." He send out a tentacle to retrieve Kagome, but Sango sliced it with her Hiraikotsu. Again, Naraku did not seem intimidated in the lease bit, but rather entertained, as if their attempts at fighting him were funny. He sent out more and Sango continued to cut through until there were too many. Miroku began using his staff to attack, but both Sango and Miroku were hit by them.

Kagome, stunned, shot an arrow at the tentacles, but more just came shooting out from him. "_He's made up of so many demons, so he can keep using them to continuously form these tentacles! Hitting him with my arrows will only save a little time. How can we at least break the barrier without Inuyasha?" _She thought.

Sango immediately got up and threw Hiraikotsu again and Kirara began biting and tearing off his tentacles, but while it did destroy some of his tentacles, he still managed to grab Kagome with one and pull her into his barrier.

"Well, Kagome, are you ready?" He laughed.

"LET HER GO!" Inuyasha jumped out from the bushes, and with Red Tensaiga, he shattered the barrier around Naraku, Kagome, and Kagura.

"Nice of you to join us, Inuyasha, but I would watch where I attacked. You wouldn't want this human girl to be killed by your attacks...or mine." He snickered.

"Naraku! Don't you dare hurt her!" Inuyasha shouted, gripping tight to Tensaiga.

"What right do you have to be protective? I would not have gotten her so easily if you had been there to protect her." Naraku enjoyed the pained look on Inuyasha's face as he was met with the obvious truth.

"Naraku..." Kagome struggled within his grip.

"I have something for you." Naraku took out his glass jar, pulling out the red gas that was inside; it swirled around his left hand like he was controlling it, "The infant may have failed, but pureness can't survive in Hell." With his right hand, he lifted Kagome's chin up, and then placed his left hand with the mysterious red gas over her forehead. It sunk into right into her skin.

"Inu-Inu...INUYASHAAA!" She screamed as a terrible sensation took over her body. It wasn't exactly physical pain, but it hurt and drained her energy. Naraku let her go, and created a new barrier around just him and Kagura, and they both floated a little distance away from Kagome, who was on her hands and knees, struggling to stay conscious.

Inuyasha ran over to her, "What's wrong Kagome?!" He panicked, for as he looked at her, he could see blood dripping from her mouth. "NARAKU WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BASTARD!"

Again, the demon just smiled, as if he was waiting for something.

"In-Inuyasha..." Kagome rose from the ground, and wiped the blood from her face. Her eyes were black and empty. "What is this overwhelming feeling I have..." She wondered out loud. _I-I want to kill Inuyasha?_

Kagura was amazed, immediately catching onto what was happening inside of Kagome. Naraku motioned for her to encourage that feeling she had. She nodded at him.

"Kagome, don't fight instinct. You're new. You're better. And he left you to die." Kagura's words snaked their way into Kagome's heart.

Inuyasha was speechless to what Kagura said about him and felt a sting of guilt and responsibility for whatever it was that was happening to the priestess. But he had no idea about what Kagura meant by Kagome's instinct.

"She's being corrupted!" Miroku called from behind them. He had been slammed hard into a tree, causing him to be unable to get up from the ground. Sango was tending to the wounds he had recieved but both were still being tentative to what was happening, while Shippo sat on Kirara's back.

"W-what does that mean?" Shippo asked with fear.

"It means hate is starting to swell deep within Kagome, controlling her emotions and making her vulnerable to the Naraku's influence and the infant's mind control. He had failed to grasp darkness within her the first time because she had none, but that gas that Naraku had, whatever it was, seems to have created darkness by itself inside Kagome." Miroku looked down.

"Inuyasha, do something!" Shippo called out.

"What the hell should I do?" He said angrily. _I can't hurt Kagome and I don't know how to get that darkness out of her._

Kagome began to glare angrily at Inuyasha, "Y-you...I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT ME AND YOU DIDN'T! But Inuyasha, I can make you suffer. I want to make you suffer."

Grayness washed over the color of her skin and drained the blood from her cheeks. Kagome aimed an arrow at Inuyasha, who froze. "Ka-Kagome..."

"Does this remind you of something, Inuyasha?" She squared her eyes at him, who wouldn't defend himself against her.

Sango noticed how Kagome's hands were slightly shaking, and began to protest against the new hatred boiling in her blood, "Kagome, wake up! You aren't evil or hateful! This isn't your vengeful wish, it's Naraku's!" Kagome lower her arrow, but lowered her head, as if battling herself and her new instincts.

"Don't shoot, Kagome!" Shippo ran over to her and jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her neck, "I don't want you to be bad." She looked up, her eyes their original color.

"Shippo, you have to leave my side. I don't want to hurt you." Shippo did as told, a twinge of hope shining within him as he stared into her familiar eyes.

She turned to Inuyasha, "Please...Inuyasha forgive me...I don't know how long I can contain myself. Though I am not being influenced by Naraku right now, I still feel this burning sense of hate inside me, trying to take hold of every little part of me it can..."

Kagura looked surprised, "Still, with that powerful gas, she is able to withstand you, Naraku." He frowned, "Not for long."

Kagome, again, felt an overwhelming feeling of disgust towards Inuyasha, and her eyes again faded to black. This time, she also felt a surge of unknown power coursing through her. Her eyes fixated on Inuyasha, but instead of grabbing her bow and arrow, she immediately swung her left arm, and corrupted spiritual power was released from her hand and shot through the air towards Inuyasha. He quickly jumped up to avoid the attack, but she just swung again. He jumped up and down, left and right, to dodge her powers.

Sango left Miroku's side and ran to Kagome, who shoved her away.

"You have to overcome this, Kagome! Don't just be another one of Naraku's puppets!" She called out.

This angered Kagome. _I will not be someone's puppet!_ Once again, she was able to recover from Naraku's influence on her emotions, and she turned towards him and Kagura. "You do not own me! I will not be controlled!" She swung her arms repeatedly at them, breaking the barrier. Kagura immediately flew off on her feather, but Naraku's lower body was destroyed. He floated over to Kagura, and he ordered her to retreat.

"...Don't think you have won, priestess. You may have new strengths, but you also have new weaknesses that I will use to my advantage." They flew away.

Inuyasha was at a standstill. He was scared for Kagome and how she felt about him. _Could she hate me?_

Miroku was still on the ground, "Kagome, we should go to Kaede if you're feeling yourself right now."

She looked over at him, "My emotions are pushing me to bad things...but I feel myself enough to stop me from doing something I'll soon regret." Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha, go sit him on Kirara's back." She ordered. Inuyasha nodded, and while walking towards Miroku, he looked over at Kagome and softly apologized. She still couldn't help the hatred forming inside her. She was feeling so negatively towards him, which made her feel hate towards herself for bearing such feelings and not being strong enough to push them away.

They journeyed to Kaede's hut, where Miroku was treated for his strong, internal wounds. Whilst being treated, he told Kaede what had taken place. She looked terrified.

"Ye say Naraku possessed a _red_ gas?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

Kagome sat on the other side of the hut, with Inuyasha sitting across from her.

"There have been legends of red poison. It is said that it is straight from the depths of Hell and can only be retrieved by a willing sacrifice who goes into Hell, retrieves the poison, and brings it back. The sacrifice does not escape Hell, though. It is brought back after the poison is delivered. If that is the poison you are referring to, Kagome was cursed with Satan's hatred for goodness, which is starting a conflict with Kagome's original pureness." Kaede looked over at Kagome, who was obviously in a lot of pain, "I know of no guarenteed way to rid her of Satan's hatred, unfortunately, but by the looks of it, it is having trouble consuming Kagome, which is why Naraku had trouble keeping his influence present in her emotions, which is what urged her to satisfy the anger that was created for Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. _I deserve that hate Kagome has for me. I left her without my protection and wandered too far off in search of Kikyo, only to return when Naraku had already had her in his arms. I'm letting Naraku get his hands on her just like I did with Kikyo. But I will not lose Kagome, I swear!_

_"_Why is Kagome so pure?" Shippo asked Kaede.

"Well, Shippo, when Kikyo died, she was also satisfying her desire to be free from her fate, but she had a small piece of her that knew she was needed to fight evil. That part of her was able to detach itself from her, leaving her in purgatory instead of at peace in heaven. It expanded and grew strong and Kagome was born from that. Kagome was formed by the need to fight evil."

"Wouldn't that make this Kikyo evil?" Shippo inched closer to Kaede, trying to make sense of everything.

"When Kikyo came back, she took back some of Kagome's soul, which included that which had left her." Kaede explained.

Kagome tried to deal with her feelings, which begged her to yell and scream at Inuyasha and blame the world for what had happened to her. She had never wanted to do something like that so bad, to just yell for the sake of making someone suffer. She had spoken out of anger before, but not to cause pain. And she has always regretted it. _How will I rid myself of this?_

"Kagome, can we go and talk..." Inuyasha really hated that possibility that Kagome was beginning to hate him, and wanted to apologize because if his stupid actions cause her to be consumed by darkness, he would never forgive himself.

"...sure!" She forced a smile, as they walked out and towards the Bone Eater's Well...

**Chapter 1 and 2 finished on the same day. I would totally do 3 but it's late! I'll start it tomorrow though! Comment!**


	3. Kagome?

**Chapter 3: Kagome?**

**So, I do admit, while this fanfic is going to be extremely dramatic with adventure and romance and all that, but I really don't want to stray too far from the character qualities given to each of the characters originally (except for corrupted Kagome of course)**

(Kagome's POV)

We walked until my eyes met with a familiar sight. The well. We stopped in front and I wondered if Inuyasha would give me the "it's too dangerous here" lecture.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Because of me, you got hurt." Inuyasha dove right into his speech, letting his head droop down, "I-I messed up, but I want you to know that I will kill Naraku and find a way to get that darkness out of your heart, ya hear me?"

_Shut up. Inuyasha, you deserve to die. _Inside my head was the voice of an entirely different person. I didn't know how long I could force swallow her words because I threw them up. I wish he would stop talking.

"I will protect you with my life, because I owe that to you." He continued, "I do care about you Kagome, but dammit, Naraku proved to me that I have to work harder."

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. _"SHUT UP!" There I went, "INUYASHA, THIS POISON IS SUPPOSED TO HATE ALL THINGS PURE! SO, NOW IT'S IN ME AND I'M TRYING TO FIGHT THE URGE TO KILL YOU! BUT I FUCKING WISH I NEVER WENT DOWN THAT WELL RIGHT NOW! AND YOU WERE STILL STUCK ON THAT TREE DAMMIT!" I don't curse normally, and letting those words glide off my tongue felt wrong. Then again, I felt wrong.

Inuyasha was again frozen.

"YOU SAY YOU FUCKING CARE FOR ME, BUT YOU WERE OFF TO SEE KIKYO!" I couldn't stop the rage inside me, "JUST ADMIT IT, INUYASHA! YOU GET ALL PROTECTIVE OF ME ALL THE TIME, EVEN WARDING OFF KOUGA FOR SAYING HE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME! WHILE AT THE SAME TIME, YOU ARE LEAVING ME TO FIND YOUR OLD LOVER! I SHOULD MARRY KOUGA, OR BETTER YET, I SHOULD LEAVE HERE AND NEVER RETURN! MARRY A REAL MAN IN MY OWN TIME! AT LEAST THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM DISAPPEARING ON ME! But while I feel hatred towards you and myself, my darkness has unlocked new abilities. And I don't need to rely on some half breed to keep me safe."

He sat down, leaning his back on a tree, "I don't know any other way to apologize to you..."

My body urged for me to attack him, but I would not allow it. I already succeeded in disgusting myself with the way I spoke to him. I didn't mean any of it. Well, I did wish he would stay with me, but caring for someone else doesn't make him bad. And now, I've hurt him. And I didn't know what to say to take it back.

_Hahaha! Look at that filthy dog, finally realizing what a worthless piece of shit he is. Kill him._

"I'm going back to the hut." I couldn't be around him. I don't know why my anger targeted him specifically while feeling indifferent towards everyone else. Was it because I was hurt by him? Did that effect how the poison grasped my emotions? But I also wish him peace. Even when I'm upset, I never wish him harm or sadness. Maybe that's why I am able to stop myself from killing him.

_You are stupid for caring for that half breed. You deserve to die, too. Kill yourself. _How I did hate myself right now. Sure, for some reason, my corruption brought out an attack I didn't know I was capable of, but I feel so weak on the inside. I could destroy a village with my new power, but I am pathetic.

"Kagome!" Sango approached me, worried. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"In the forest." I answered, "Sango, I said some stuff to him that I really shouldn't have. I don't know how to control my tongue around him. And I'm scared I soon may not be able to control my actions...What do I do!?" My confusion spilled out of my eyes. I felt her arms pulling me into a warm embrace and I shoved my face into her shoulders, holding onto her as a newborn would to its mother.

"I know you can conquer this." She said, " I don't know how exactly, but you are strong Kagome. So strong."

_You are weak, bitch. Weak._

I left Sango to sleep in the hut after drowning her clothes in my sadness. Greeted with nightmares, I woke up not too long after and just laid there, trying to understand why it was so hard to not let my emotions get the best of me.

Inuyasha walked in and sat on the other side of the room.

"Do you really hate me, Kagome?"

"No. I don't think so." I wanted him to leave so I wouldn't have another chance to shout.

"Keh, then tomorrow, let's go out and see if there's anyone around who might know of some cure for you." His voice had it's normal tone to it, "That poison makes you vulnerable."

_Not vulnerable, bastard. Aware of your shit._ A constant battle this was.

I didn't really know what to say. Normally, his determination to look out for me would make me happy, but I don't really know how to feel right now.

He walked out, with nothing more than a low growl escaping from his mouth, as if my pain was his.

**Okay so normally my chapters aren't that short. But I had little time to write today and I wanted to add to the story as fast as possible. I'm on break next week which means more and longer chapters! :) COMMENTTTTTTS I LOVE THEM!**


	4. A Threat To Myself

**Chapter 4: A Threat To Myself**

**Hey guuuuyyys! I'm really gonna try to write more today and make it more interesting, but bear with me! Right now I'm just going wherever the plot takes me.**

(Kagome's POV)

I was home in, in the modern era. I figured maybe in this demonless place, I could find peace. Especially since to my surprise, school was on break, which meant I could relax.

"It feels great to be at home in my bed." I said to myself, melting into my sheets, "But I still don't feel as good as normal... Kaede said the darkness was having issues controlling me, so does that mean that maybe I could fight back?" My eyelids grew heavy until keeping them wide and awake was a pointless mission. I just fell asleep.

-2 Hours Later-

"Kagome!" Souta called, realizing I was home. It seems I had just gone to my room and fell asleep without actually telling anyone I was here.

"...Hey Souta." I groaned, not wanting to leave the safety of my blankets.

"Don't be cranky..." He mumbled, "Mom is gonna be so happy that you're home! She was talking about it this morning that she wished you would return soon!"

_Hmph, who would be happy to see you? Good for nothing._

"I'll go down and say hi to her!" I reluctantly got up, and Souta led the way to the living room where my mom hugged me as always, and we watched some TV.

"You seem a little down, Kagome!" Gramps said, eyeballing me, "Do the demons keep you up at night? Does Inuyasha nag you while you're there?"

I laughed, "He sure does." I felt bad for saying that behind his back. While I'm sure my family took it as a joke, I felt bitter towards him when I let the words escape my mouth.

"Why are you watching movies here, then? Go get some sleep, Kagome. I'll make a good breakfast for you in the morning!" Mom was really a great mom. There's no way I could ever feel hatred for her.

"Thanks!" I found myself back in my room, wrapped like a taco in my blankets. Buyo came in and laid on my side. He snuggled into me, and purred as he readied himself for sleep.

_Stupid cat! Ugly stupid cat! Get off! Get off! I WANT TO SLEEP!_

I shoved Buyo off the bed. He ran out of my room, shocked. I shocked myself, too. I always let Buyo cuddle with me and all of a sudden, I was just not in the mood. I have to be stronger though. My emotions don't control what I do, they only influence me. And while I still had my morals and opinions, I can still keep control of my actions. I just need to work.

_It's pointless. Weakness can't become strength. Weakness cowers when faced with something more powerful, and that's your fate._

Who was this in my head?

_We may share a body, but you are weak while I am powerful. You put up a fight, but who will win the battle can be obviously determined. _

I didn't want to hear myself think. Just sleep, Kagome. And this time, without any interruptions.

-(Inuyasha's POV)-

_Dammit. Naraku is gonna pay for this._

I rested upon a small tree outside of Kaede's village, frustrated. Kagome was back in her own time. She left without telling me, and Kaede left as well in search of someone who might know of any cure or treatment for that stupid red hell poison. I was supposed to stay here in case Kagome came back, but I was not to go and get her.

"Inuyasha." A voice called for me, as if I couldn't already smell him coming.

"What do you want, Miroku." I rolled my eyes. He was probably gonna try to give me some of his wise advise on how to not make the same mistakes again, like always.

"The poison is feeding off of the way she feels when you leave in the middle of the night." Miroku began, "She feels abandoned by you when you go, and those feelings are opportunities for feelings of hate to form, which is probably why she's attacking you more than anyone else."

"Don't you think I know that, Miroku?" Does he think I'm an idiot? "It's not like I go out of my way to upset her!"

"Well, Inuyasha I don't think I have to explain why you leaving causes her pain, but I would think about that for now, and correct your behavior around her." Miroku loved to sound like a genius.

"Keh...whatever." It was the only thing I could think to respond with. He made his way back to the village.

_I don't do things to piss her off on purpose. And it's not like I don't think about how my actions affect her! I tried to tell her it was safer to stay in her own time and she wanted to come back! Not that I don't like having her around me, I just can't help but worry about Kikyo. Every time I see her soul collectors, I have to go see if she's okay..._

"You're just an idiot, Inuyasha." Strange, I didn't smell her behind me.

I turned swiftly to see Kikyo surrounded by her soul collectors. "Kagome is the strongest one on your team. She was the only one who could evade Kanna's mirror and the infant's control. As well as she's the one who saved you from losing your human side. She should have been carefully protected. You won't defeat Naraku if you can't think." She was holding a bow and arrow in her hand.

"K-Kikyo..." I didn't know what to say to that. She was right that, although I am the best when it comes to physical battles, Kagome is the only other tool to defeating Naraku besides Kikyo, who's spiritual powers still don't surpass Kagome's.

"Only a fool will let his past get in the way of the future." She continued, "It's what Naraku wants, for you to jumble up your priorities and leave the team vulnerable. But he can't control her, at least without the infant."

"So...I have to protect her and solely her...is what you're telling me...in order to defeat Naraku?" I was stunned. I always swore I would protect and now avenge Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, you know that's what you've wanted to do for a while." She responded, "And my passion, the only thing that I want, is to rid the world of Naraku. Only then, will I rest in peace."

Immediately, I nodded, but didn't know if I was ready to let go of what I promised to her. "Kikyo, will you die after this battle?"

She looked down, "To my surprise, I would like nothing more than to be free from this world. Inuyasha, while I was alive, I thought I would be with you forever, but I didn't understand Fate. She, although looks cruel, in the end, creates a perfect story, and who follows it, finds the perfect ending. She favors goodness, Inuyasha. She gives us what we need. I couldn't see that when I was alive, I needed peace, in whatever form I could get it in. I found some of that in you, but the rest couldn't be found here. I will find it when I leave, and I will be in love."

"Promise me that is really what you want..." I breathed out.

"It is. And fate will give you yours." She responded, "Now, Naraku is confused right now. Although he was able to latch on to the darkness at first, she fought him off, and that scares him. He is desperate to be rid of the threat and that means he is going to try again to get Kagome, but next time, with the infant. And if that fails, he will see his only option is to kill her."

_No, I will not let Naraku kill Kagome. I'll rip him to shreds._

"I don't any more time to waste here, Inuyasha." She said, turning her back on me, "Remember what I said."

_Goodbye, Kikyo..._

-(Author's POV)-

The days ahead weren't pretty for Kagome. Although she didn't want to cause harm, she was losing control of her outbursts and stayed in constant arguments with her family, even resulting in cursing at her little brother.

Finally, after 5 days, she decided it was better if she left. In the midst of a silent night, she tiptoed out of the house, leaving a not on the kitchen counter to let them know she had gone back and that she was sorry.

"Maybe Kaede has found a cure for me...maybe a light from Heaven or something that can destroy this..." Kagome's wishful thinking gave her both courage and anxiety. If she was right, she would be happy, but she didn't want to be wrong and be let down.

"I've been so mean to my family, they probably think I've gone crazy. It's just been so easy to get upset over little things that never even used to bother me, and even more easy to lose my temper. Even with myself." She shook her head, "Maybe this poison will drive me crazy..."

She entered the well, closing her eyes. For the first time, she felt afraid she would crash at the bottom. She was afraid.

Not even after she safely traveled through time did she feel at ease. The moon glared down at her.

_Look at you. You ran away from your family because you don't know how to deal with yourself and the monster you're becoming. You're making it so easy for me to make our decisions. Doesn't that make you feel pathetic and worthless? _The voice echoed itself all inside her mind.

It did. Especially after hearing it that way, she felt unworthy of her powers and her responsibilities.

"M-Maybe I am..." She whispered, releasing a tear.

It doesn't take long to reach Kaede's village. Maybe 5 minutes. But it didn't even take 2 minutes for Inuyasha to smell her scent and realize she was back.

"Kagome!" He felt relieved to know that she came back. "Hey...how are ya feeling?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" She ran into him, pressing face into his chest, "I am terrible! I said so many things I shouldn't have said while I was at home! I am a bad person! I hate myself!"

Inuyasha squeezed her tight, "No...you aren't bad. You aren't yourself."

"I feel pathetic!" She cried into his chest. It seemed that whenever she would hurt someone else, it really hurt her more. She felt lost.

_You're just gonna hurt everyone! _The voice rattled her skull.

"I'm just gonna hurt everyone!" It was almost as though she was suffocating herself against him. She didn't know any way to feel strong against something meant to go against everything she is.

"K-Kagome...you won't hurt me. I hurt you. I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

Not even the wind could fit inbetween the two at that moment.

**Sorrrrry if this chapter is all over the place. I really want to put chapters up as soon as possible so I'm trying to get these done fast. But I MADE DRAMATIC SCENES! Feeling good, man.**

**Comment!  
Also, if you didn't know, the italics are the people thinking based on whose POV it is. (For Author's POV: Most of the time, it's the 'darkness' in Kagome trying to spread hate, there will be an indicator telling you who it is; in this chapter, the darkness was acknowledged as 'the voice')**


	5. She's Gone Mad, Hasn't She

**Chapter 4: She's Gone Mad, Hasn't She**

**So basically, if anyone was getting kind of confused about the sudden changes in emotions and all that, I think where this story is taking me has a lot to do with the mental/emotional/psychological struggles Kagome faces, along with her feelings for Inu of course, and all that. It sounds kind of boring but it also invites different genres to play a role, especially in where I'm taking Kagome's next sudden personality change! It should be fun writing this.**

(Kagome's POV)

Inuyasha and I were in Kaede's hut. He had sat down on one side, and I sat down on the other. I was nervous to be around him because that's when I feel the most vulnerable to the darkness. But, the silence in the room was terrifying.

"How's Miroku?" I asked, breaking the head crushing silence.

"He's fine now. Naraku really hit him hard into that tree. Keh, his back was black and blue." Inuyasha answered, "Still is bruised, but he's moving fine."

He leaned his back against the wall, shutting his eyes as if ready to sleep.

"Why don't you just lay down if you're tired?" I asked, barely capable of hiding my attitude.

"Keh, I'll sleep how I want." He mumbled, "You just lay down and sleep. Kaede should return soon anyways."

"Lay down. Why is it so hard for you to just be comfortable, hanyou!" I wasn't even aware of what I was saying until after I said it. Of course, it sounded like I was picking fights with Inuyasha.

"What are you yappin' about?" He retorted, "Can't you just sleep without an argument?"

"This isn't an argument! Just lay down if you're going to sleep!" I shouted. Oh boy...what am I doing?

He stood up, "MAYBE I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP! MAYBE I'M THINKING! AND IF I AM TIRED, IT AIN'T NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HOW I SLEEP!"

_Wow, this stupid dog can't even give you the manners he would give to Kikyo._

Huh? "Don't yell at me, stupid dog!" The words seethed angrily through my teeth, almost like a growl.

He sat back down and crossed his arms, "This ain't Kagome I'm talking to, is it."

_Haha! Now he is mocking you for standing up for yourself. I don't blame him. It wasn't until now that you required a real backbone._

"THIS IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" I yelled back, "BUT I GUESS YOU COULDN'T PICK UP ON THAT! TOO BUSY THINKING, RIGHT? I BET KOUGA WOULDN'T DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT!" Whoops...before I can even process what I say, I come out and say something else bad just to hurt him. He didn't even do anything this time.

"I-I'm sorry..." I mumbled quickly before he could respond.

"Keh...if you want to be with that mangy wolf, be my guest." He looked away from me and closed his eyes.

_It would make it a lot easier to sneak off to see Kikyo if you left, wouldn't it._

No...that's not what he's saying...I won't yell at him anymore...Stop it...

"Where's Sango?" I asked quietly.

"Off with Miroku to collect herbs for when Kaede gets back." He answered, "Never know what she'll need for you."

"I-I'm sorry for yelling..." I apologized.

"I know you are." He smirked, "Now go to sleep. Rest will do ya good."

_Weak bitch. Of course you apologize._

_-Later-_

Kaede returned with a less than satisfying way to rid me of this anger and hate.

"The red gas cannot be healed by herbs or any medicine. You have to heal yourself, Kagome." She began, "Ye have the powers to do so, but ye must remember to control your temper. Hateful actions only encourage more thoughts that encourage more hateful actions. If you can refuse a bad feeling from controlling you, you make it easier to keep rejecting the darkness."

I sighed. Great. I've done a terrible job already.

"But everyone else will have to help you, by being careful not to offend thee." She continued, "Eventually, your natural pureness will push out the hatred. And you will return to your original mental state."

"Heard that, Inuyasha?" I turned to him, "That means stop being an ass." This was going to be a lot harder than Kaede thinks.

"Keh, whatever." He mumbled.

"That also means watching your tongue, Kagome." Kaede eyed me, "It will be hard, but I know ye can do it."

Can I? I don't feel pure. I feel upset with myself.

_You are most definitely going to let that hag down, aren't you?_

Sigh...She's right...I am. How can I stop myself when I've never really had practice? Yeah, I've resisted the urge to say how I was feeling before, but I've never wanted to say such terrible things so bad.

"We'll be more considerate." Miroku said, turning to Inuyasha, "And we'll keep her safe."

"Her powers, though."Sango added, "Should she refrain from using them?"

Kaede thought for a while before answering, "Yes. It could very well be opening new ways for the darkness to influence her."

"What!?" I was shocked, "But what if I need to use them!" I had just acquired these new abilities, and I felt strong.

"Kagome, I can't force you to not use them. I can only trust that you'll be smart about this." Kaede responded.

_Ha! Have fun being useless._

I got up, and left the hut.

_Kaede's a bitch, isn't she. It pisses you off. She expects you do all that when she doesn't even know what it's like for you? should curse her. Kill her. Inconsiderate whore._

She's just looking out for me, right? She's being a little harsh to help me, right?

_Some help. _

I walked deep into the forest.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha called out, not taking long to catch up to me.

"I don't know. Just taking a walk." I sighed.

_I think now is a good time to remember how he abandoned you._

No. No it's not. He apologized anyways.

_"I'm sorry Kagome for saying I'd protect you but forgot to remind you that your importance drops when Kikyo shows up."_

Ugh! "Why are you following me!?" I shouted.

"What? Just wanted to make sure you didn't wander off and get hurt." He tried his best to not get an attitude.

"Yeah, well, leave me alone." I kept walking, "I'll be just fine without you!"

No. No no. He's really trying to make it up to you. Watch your mouth.

"Okay...if that's what you want..." You could actually hear the struggle he had with watching his tone.

"No. I'm sorry. You can stay." I forced a smile at him.

"Huh? Well, okay." He walked behind me. We didn't say much, but I had to admit, I did feel good about ending the fight before it started. Maybe I could fight this poison.

_Hahahahaha! Don't make me laugh, bitch!_

Or maybe not...

"Hey, Kagome..." He sounded serious, "Tell me...what usually makes you happy."

Huh? "Well...I don't know. I like being here. I like it when we're all together and we're laughing, telling stories and playing games!" I smiled, remembering the first time we played charades. He tried acting as Shippo, but we all swore he was just being himself, acting like a little kid. I laughed and he ended up swearing he'd never play again, but then asked the following night if we were up for a game.

"Hmm...then come back, and we'll do something." He grabbed my hand.

My cheeks turned bright pink. But I couldn't fight back a laugh. He was doing this for me! I felt so happy!

"Okay!" I hugged him before we walked back.

I didn't hear the voice for the rest of the walk either, which was refreshing.

"Inuyasha...thank you! I'm so happy! We haven't all sat together and just had fun in so long!" I giggled like a little girl.

"Keh, don't get too excited. You're going to lose whatever game we play, anyways." He mumbled.

I laughed, "Don't be so sure doggy boy, you're going down!"

He grinned, "Is this a challenge?"

I nodded my head, "Yup!"

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to put all my energy into defeating you." He was always so competitive.

I just then realized that Inuyasha could bring out the worst in me, but he could also bring out the best, and with his help, I might actually be able to fight off the darkness! I mean, right now, for the first time since Naraku poisoned me, I felt completely okay!

_Not for long, bitch..._

Maybe this is a testament to how insane I've become, but I laughed at the voice inside my head. This is a battle that I don't want to lose!

**Okay, okay, okay!**

**I liked writing this chapter!**

**A lot.**

**So comment and all that, and tell me how you think it's coming along!  
And thanks to everyone who have been keeping up!**


	6. Story Time!

**Chapter 6: Story Time!**

**I really enjoy all the different places I could go with this fic. It's reaally fun to write!**

(Kagome's POV)

When we got back, Inuyasha told everyone that we were gonna play a game of charades, and we all sat around a fire near the edge of the village.

Of course, my acting was the best. Inuyasha was a sore loser, but after a small outburst from me (saying that if he doesn't calm his stupid dog self down, I would s-i-t him to hell) he relaxed and accepted his loss.

"So...that was fun!" Sango exclaimed, smiling all big, "Your acting was great, Kagome!"

"Yeah, great." Inuyasha groaned.

"Shut up Inuyasha, not my fault the big strong man can't act for his life." I responded, "Thanks, Sango."

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo jumped on my shoulder, "Can we tell stories like we used to?"

I grinned, "Yes! That's sounds so much fun!"

Inuyasha looked over, "Only one story! Humans need sleep and we ain't staying here for another day. We have jewel shards to find, remember!"

_Chill, didn't know dogs were so fucking annoying._

"Inuyasha don't be so fucking annoying." I turned my head. Shippo jumped off my shoulder, shocked to hear such a word coming from my mouth so calmly.

"Hey, Kagome!" Miroku quickly intervened before Inuyasha could say anything, "Who's telling the first story?"

"Definitely not Inuyasha." I said, "He's too busy removing the stick from up his ass."

"Hey!" He was fuming, "We gotta collect those shards before Naraku gets to them!"

_Yeah! The shards! Because that will totally have made up for not being able to get to you before Naraku did._

I got up. "Go to hell!" I walked into Kaede's hut.

_I love how he tries to act like nothing is wrong. Like maybe if he ignores your condition, he can pretend he didn't leave you defenseless to see his dead girlfriend. He acts like he owes you nothing. He can't even watch his mouth. _

The things I said were unacceptable, but you'd think that he'd be considerate of me. Nope, guess not.

I paced the hut, trying to piece together the parts of my mind that were still untouched by the poison. With them, I was able to calm myself down as I remembered 3 things: I care for everyone over there (including Inuyasha), I shouldn't say things to hurt people, and only I can make myself do bad things. That poison just exposed me to a hatred that isn't really mine. Whenever I suddenly get enraged, it's not my rage. It's the poison lighting the fire to it's own hatred.

"I should go back." I whispered to myself.

_Yeah you should. Be a bitch and apologize. You won't hear one from him._

No. No. It's not my anger and frustration. I shouldn't have been so mean.

I made my way back to the group, who all sat around the fire, scolding Inuyasha. I quietly sat down next to him, who didn't say anything to me.

"Guys, can we still have story time?" I asked.

They all nodded their head hesitantly, except for Inuyasha, who kept his head in the opposite direction.

_You know, they're only saying yes to you so you don't become a bitch. Because you can't fight by yourself, they all have to accommodate to your needs. You're a burden._

Was I? I sighed quietly, forcing back tears. I wouldn't cry now and be more of a nuisance.

"Who has a story?" Miroku asked the group. No one answered. They were all uncomfortable with me and I could tell. Were they scared? Secretly annoyed? Look at me. Look at what I did.

"On second thought, maybe we should go to sleep. It is getting pretty late." I said, getting up again, and running away from them. I passed Kaede's hut and ran to the stream on the other side of the village.

A flood flowed down my cheeks and unto my school shirt. I was a burden. I couldn't even use my powers because they were corrupted. The same evil energy came from my arrows. I couldn't fight without risking my mental state.

Now, everyone had to be nervous around me, because I could explode at any second. I bet they wished that I left. Even Inuyasha couldn't look at me. I can't blame him though. I was so mean...

"Miss Kagome, are you okay?" A villager was looking at me, watching me cry.

_Why does he think it's his business?_

"Fucking fine just leave me alone!" I shouted, immediately covering my mouth afterwards. The villager rushed away, frightened and confused. All he did was ask if I was okay...

_You should run away, ya know. You can't do much. You're becoming ten times worse than Inuyasha with that temper. And everyone thought you were strong. Well, it's easier to look strong when you're never faced with any obstacles, isn't it. Well, I'm your obstacle, and you're not strong._

I covered my face and cried into my hands like a little girl. Weak. Weak. Weak. No one wants me.

_Naraku is gonna send the infant for you. And then, since we all know you can't force me out, you'll be used to kill your friends._

How can I stop that? I'm not strong enough.

_Kill yourself._

No. No. No. No. Please, no.

I looked up into the sky and searched the stars for hope. But they looked dull and faded. In fact, everywhere I looked felt so distant.

_Do it, Kagome. Or Inuyasha will die a terrible death by your hand._

Inu-Inuyasha?

I cried even harder, while my body began to shake.

_Or of course, you can let him die. He's done so much bad to you. He might actually deserve it._

Not Inuyasha! I-I wouldn't know what to do without him here.

_Well, then. It's time you learned how little your worth is. And how your death would actually make everyone happier. If you care so much for that bastard mutt, then you would give him the best gift you can, your corpse. _

I-I should kill myself?

"Kagome." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head and my puffy eyes met with his. He squeezed my shoulder tight when he saw I had been crying.

"Inuyasha..." I didn't want anything bad to happen because of me.

He pulled me into a passionate embrace, which only made me feel worse about myself. What should I do? I don't deserve to be hugged like this. I don't deserve it.

"Ya know, Kagome..." He began, "We all would've liked to hear a story from you, but you ran away so fast. Why did you do that?"

I sniffled, "Because... you guys are forced to deal with me now all because I can't control myself."

"No, we aren't forced to deal with you." He held me tighter, "We want to help you."

_No, he doesn't want to get killed if you end up in the hands of the infant._

"If I don't push out the red poison soon, I'll be taken by the infant and used against you guys!" I responded, "You guys are forced to help me or else I'll be a threat to everyone!"

He sighed, "Do you really think it's just that? That we don't also want to help you just because we want you to be okay?"

_Does he think that is believable at this point?_

"You didn't care about what you leaving did to me? So why do you care about how I feel with this gas now!" I pushed him away, "Now that I'm a threat, you're slightly more considerate?"

_Now, you're catching on._

He looked shocked for a second, before turning his head, "If you think for one second that it didn't occur to me how you felt, you're wrong. And if you think that it didn't make me feel like shit then you're wrong as well. I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't think this would happen. I didn't sense a demonic aura anywhere when I left."

"And that makes it okay!?" This was me. This was all me. I didn't want to hurt him, but now I wanted to know why.

"No. It doesn't." He sighed, "I didn't think when I got up and ran to find her. And now..."

I interrupted him, "Now, you have to deal with me."

"No. I have to deal with myself." He corrected me.

Did it really hurt him that much? Did he regret it that much?

_He deserves it._

No. "That makes both of us." I gave a half smile. I needed to stop letting myself get mixed up in those negative thoughts. I will stop, right? I can't just give up.

_You deserve it, too._

Stop. Stop it right there.

"Kagome...tell me one of those stories. Like the ones from those weird books you got in your time." His voice was normal, but his eyes were so intense, I didn't know if I could concentrate on a story without getting lost in them.

"O-okay." I nodded my head, and we sat down. The sound from the stream made for nice background noise.

I considered telling him a story about a beast and a princess, or even a glass slipper, but in the end, I told him the story of a girl who fell down a rabbit hole and into a whole new world. I thought he would like that one better.

Right after I told him, he looked down. "Are you gonna go back to your time...after we defeat Naraku?" He looked a little sad.

"I don't think so. I like it here." I smiled.

_Either you or him will be dead by then, stupid fucking bitch. You can't fucking accept that can you? And pretending can't stop what's coming. You're going to burn in Hell, Kagome, you stupid fucking whore._

I turned my head. Will I really have to kill myself to save Inuyasha?

My eyes watered, like little clouds, ready to set free the rain. Immediately, I felt a hand holding mine and when I looked over at Inuyasha, his face was so close to me, I could feel his breath brushing against my skin. I shut my eyes out of nervousness. My heart began beating so fast.

_Are you gonna be his little whore? Those lips belong to Kikyo and you know it._

I turned my head away from his, "It's getting really late, Inuyasha. And like you said, we can't let Naraku get a hold of the jewel shards! I'm gonna knock out for tonight. Sweet dreams!" I got up, giving him one final smile, before heading to the hut.

**I'm wasn't really sure where I was going when I started this chapter, but I included the suicide option to kind of portray how the evil not only fights against Inuyasha, but fights against herself, making her feel like overcoming the darkness isn't even an option for her because she's too 'weak' and that the only way to not become the infant's puppet is to kill herself, as well as making her think that killing herself will also benefit the team because she's becoming a burden. I don't know, I think it's a good way to show how she conflicts with the darkness and how it's also trying to make her hate herself.**

**Also, fangirl over the almost InuKag moment! **

**And thanks to Reiko00618 for commenting on every chapter, means a lot!  
And thanks to sarahdiamond as well!  
And everyone else who has commented! 3**


	7. Sink Into Light

**Chapter 7: Sink Into Light**

**Soo, again, I have many ideas of what I could do with this chapter, but ya know, I'm just gonna go with it wherever it goes! And thanks for the support guys! This is honestly the longest fanfic I've written to far concerning chapters and I've been keeping the updating pretty consistent which I'm proud. With all your encouragement, I wanna finish this one in January!**

(Inuyasha's POV)

_Dammit. What the hell was that? She turned and walked away from me, but she didn't seem upset or happy or sad or anything. I'm an idiot though. I really wanted to show her that I really was gonna be there for her in whatever way she needed me and I fucked up. _

I could feel the heat forming in my cheeks as I watched the water flow down the stream. I hadn't moved since Kagome went back to the hut to sleep. She probably wasn't gonna be able to look me in the eyes for a while.

_Keh, I'm not gonna let this cause anything it doesn't have to. Maybe if I act like nothing happened, nothing will._

I got up and decided that I should go back to the hut and rest a little, too. It's not like I was up for much thinking tonight anyways.

"Inuyasha, why are you still up?" Kaede's voice called out to me from the other side of the stream, "The sun is going to rise not too long from now. Aren't ye going after Naraku soon?"

"Keh, of course." I snorted, "Not like I need as much rest as humans do. Just a little bit of shut eye will do me just fine."

She nodded and continued down the stream, with a basket full of herbs in her right hand. _Keh, why is she up so late. Worrying about me like I need that much sleep, anyways._

Very contradictory to my thoughts, a loud yawn forced itself out through my mouth and my ears twitched a little.

_There ain't a good reason to stay out here. Might as well head to Kaede's hut._

I snuck inside and sat down across from Kagome, who was passed out completely. Her light, airy breath sounded so calming, falling asleep wouldn't be too hard, even after my embarrassing rejection. Still, it's not like we haven't kissed before. She kissed me to save the me from permanently turning into a full demon, so if she was fine doing it then, what the hell was the problem, now?

_I'm the problem. She kissed me then to save me, but that doesn't mean she feels that way towards me right now. I fucking abandoned her in the middle of the night and now she has to conquer some inner Satan. All because of me. Of course, she wouldn't want me like that._

I sighed, leaning the back of his head against the wall. "Dammit..." I whispered to myself.

Glancing back over at Kagome, I noticed how at peace she looked. She wasn't suffering from any darkness right or fighting any feelings of hatred. She was just resting.

_That must be what Kikyo wants, too._

I began thinking about how maybe in the end, Kagome will be the same. Maybe she'll just want to end this battle so she can rest in peace.

_Keh, Kagome wouldn't think like that. At least not the Kagome I know. She wouldn't sound so hopeless. She's not Kikyo and she wouldn't want to leave all the people she cares about._

But that wasn't just Kagome curled up in that sleeping bag. If it was just Kagome there, we wouldn't be in this mess. But something inside of her is trying to become one with her, and it ain't nothing good. The least I can do is stop being a jackass. Hell, it's not like I haven't been trying!

_Making moves isn't exactly the only non-jackass thing to do for her. Maybe try to actually treat her nicely._

Keh, I don't treat her 'badly', at least not all the time. Yeah, I do things that hurt her, but I'm a pretty reasonable hanyou when it comes to her. Aren't I?

_Sitting here and contemplating whether or not I treat her well enough ain't gonna do anything but keep me up all night. Hell, I'll just be nice. There, now that that's covered, I can sleep._

Of course, I still worried. Taking one final glance at the seemingly normal priestess, I forced myself into a deep slumber.

-(Kagome's POV)-

My eyes slowly opened, and I saw the sun's golden light creeping in through the entrance of the hut. Morning.

I stretched and brought myself up into a sitting position, with my legs crossed. Inuyasha sat across the room from me, his ears twitching. He could probably sense movement in the room.

_Talking to him should be fun, especially after rejecting his "love" for you. If it is actually love. And not just a stupid confused hanyou._

That's right. Inuyasha tried to kiss me last night. And I ran away. I didn't mean it to come out as me rejecting him, but it's so hard to concentrate on what I want with this voice in my head confusing me. Didn't I already accept my feelings for him? I swore that's what I wanted.

_It's every girl's dream to be some man's whore._

Oh yeah. Doesn't he love Kikyo? That's why I ran away. Even if I love him, I don't want to be with him while he's thinking of Kikyo.

_He's always thinking of that bitch. She's dead and she's still above you. And even still, Inuyasha tries to seduce you. And you almost let him!_

Seduce me? I mean, he still cares about me right? I recall him saying he felt obligation to Kikyo, so even if he puts her above me, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have honest feelings for me.

_If he had honest feelings, why would he kiss you, if he knew he would eventually crawl right back to her?_

I watched the hanyou sleep. Would he be so inconsiderate as to kiss me just because he wanted to, if he knew it would hurt me? He wouldn't...

His ears twitched again and his eyes slowly opened, and he lowered his gaze to meet mine.

"Keh, you're up early." He said, "What are ya looking at anyways? Is it fun to watch me sleep?" There was a bit of attitude in his voice, but he hid it well enough.

"Your ears twitch." I mumbled quietly.

"Heh, glad that entertains you." He murmured sarcastically.

_He's upset isn't he. Ha!_

I didn't know what to say. Could I have really made him upset? How upset could he be, it's not like I did something wrong. He has no reason to be upset. Maybe a little embarrassed, but it's not like I really led him on.

"Well, good morning to you, too." I grunted. He looked a little confused.

"What?" He questioned. He focused on my facial expression, which bared my frustration in him.

I sighed, "Nothing, Inuyasha. Just nothing." He has no right to give me attitude. So what if I didn't kiss him? That doesn't make me a bad person. Just makes me not his whore!

_You're still a bitch._

Maybe I am being too hard. What's wrong with me? Why can't I grab hold of myself? Why is everything getting so confusing!?

The rest of the gang began to stretch, as if ready to wake up. We must've been a little loud. Miroku sat up first, noting that Inuyasha and I were already wide awake.

"Good morning, Kagome, Inuyasha." He greeted. Sango sat up after, but just yawned out a quiet "hello." She continued to wake up, while Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, noticing the irritated look on his face. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" He asked, innocently.

"Keh, nothing. Just waiting for everyone so that we can head out to look for some jewel shards." He crossed his arms. Shippo jumped off his shoulder, "Wow, Inuyasha. You sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..." He received a hit on the head for that one, and he whimpered away from the hanyou and over to me, making himself comfortable on my lap. I was just about ready to scold Inuyasha, when I remembered I have a job to stray away from any situation that would get me in the least bit upset.

_Yes let the big scary dog abuse the baby fox. That's the way to go!_

No, if I yell now, then I risk letting this darkness get the better of me.

"So, shall we be heading out?" Miroku asked, politely, "We can head west, maybe follow the stream. Or we could check out the area near the mountains far east. If I remember correctly, the mountains are known for homing some demon tribes. It wouldn't be surprising if one of those tribes got their hands on a shard to use against their enemies."

I agreed, "We haven't been to those mountains, or even remotely close to it. It seems like a good way to go!"

Inuyasha and Sango nodded, and we all got up and headed out, saying goodbye to Kaede, who wished us (me in particular) luck.

"Sink into your light, Kagome." She lectured, "Ye has the power, don't underestimate your strength."

Sink into my light? Sounds easy enough. If I let my heart and soul become one with the purity I have left, there will be no way for the poison to attack me, and from there, I can push it out. But how?

"Thanks, Kaede!" I shouted, as I jumped onto Inuyasha's back, and we went east towards the mountains.

**Not much in this chapter I guess. But it paves the way for a lot of fun in the next chapter, which I'm really excited for!**

**Comment, comment, comment! And thanks for all the support guys! I'm having a lot of fun writing this!**

**And yes, I got the title of the chapter from the Paramore song, Let The Flames Begin! I love that band!**


	8. The Devil Wears Tiger Stripes

**Chapter 8: The Devil Wears Tiger Stripes**

**So I guess I'll make up a character and put a little more oomf into this chapter. After all, a corrupted Kagome sounds like one who's ready to throw a hit or 2 to me. Add that to a protective hanyou and the possibilities are endless! Again, this story is fun to write.**

(Kagome's POV)

I could sense demonic auras emanating from the mountain sides. I could tell Inuyasha could sense it, too, by the expression he had, and the pick up in speed.

"Sense any jewel shards?" He asked. I didn't currently, but that didn't mean that there weren't any to be found. "Nope, not just yet." I responded, glaring at the mountain side, slightly hoping at least one shard was there, so that some sort of progress could be made today.

_Collect them for Naraku, deary. He'll come to retrieve you and them very soon._

That poison was starting to get really on my nerves with its attitude. I'm not an idiot. I know coming after me with the infant was on Naraku's to-do list, but I also know that right now, by rejecting anger and frustration and replacing it with my usual optimism, I'm slowly but surely pushing the hatred out of me.

_Pushing me out? You can't push me out. That hag doesn't know anything, Kagome._

I wasn't gonna let that taunting get to me. Even as it talked to me in such a rude and sarcastic manner, I have to remain calm! There's nothing that should upset me right now. Everything is normal.

We arrived at the base of the mountain, only to hear growling coming from the entrance of one of the caves.

"Hope you weren't planning on travelling up this mountain." A deep voice boomed and echoed. I got off of Inuyasha's back and he readied his Tetsaiga. More voices from behind him snickered, almost as if they were laughing at us.

"We lost something, we dropped by to make sure it wasn't picked up by any mountain dwellers." Miroku explained in a very mature and professional manner. (As always.) He motioned for Inuyasha to put his sword away and walked a little closer to the entrance. "May I ask you to come out, just to ask you about what we lost."

More growling came from inside, almost like whoever they were, they were discussing whether or not they should come out and talk to us.

Finally, one man, around the age of 20, emerged from inside. He had long, thick black hair and black eyes. He was tan, but not dark. Probably a little lighter than Kouga. He also had 4 black stripes crossing horizontally on each side of his face. A metal vest covered his chest and long, puffy tan pants covered his legs.

"I am Torao, leader of this demon-tiger tribe." He smiled, baring his sharp teeth, "We did not steal anything of yours, small group of travelers. Now, though it is by an inch, you are still crossing our territory, so I would suggest you get outta here, before the fighters of my tribe attack to protect out land." Inuyasha, of course, laughed, "Keh, if it weren't for it probably being just a waste of my time, I would kill you right now."

I concentrated on Torao's body, searching for any sign of a jewel shard.

_Am I making this hard for you Kagome? Do you have a problem finding your pure spiritual energy?_

Dammit! This was getting difficult! I tried even harder, my eyes fixated on the demon.

"Huh! Inuyasha, the shard is in chest, near his heart!" I shouted. Torao looked slightly confused for a moment, but then seemed very amused by my ability. He took out two small daggers, "So, you've been looking for that? Well, finders keepers, didn't anyone ever tell you?" He let out a loud roar, and about 10 tiger demons crawled out of the cave.

"Before we kill you and enjoy your meat for dinner, how did you know I had one in there?" The leader asked, seemingly eager for my answer, "Do you have a special talent?"

"Don't talk to her." Inuyasha stood in front of me, like a shield.

_Can't you fucking talk on your own without the mutt acting like your some fragile child!? TELL HIM! If the mutt is that strong, he'll kill the tiger so it doesn't matter. Are you actually gonna fucking let him just stand in front of you like that! He treats you like a little bitch!_

"I can sense jewel shards! We're collecting them! To prevent them from falling into the wrong hands!" I shouted, quickly realizing the stares I was getting from the rest of the team.

"Hm. There are more shards?" He mused, laughing to himself, "Listen, brothers, take care of these idiots... I want to find the rest of these shards.."

Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsaiga, and attacked. "WIND SCAR!" Some members of the tribe were destroyed by the sudden attack, but not the leader. He stood on one of the ledges of the mountain, frowning.

"My... brothers...I will get those jewel shards, dog." He began rapidly climbing up the mountain, "...And revenge.."

"He's getting away!" Sango yelled, then, after noticing the few tiger demons that were remaining, she threw Hiraikotsu at them, taking a few out. Miroku gripped his staff, waiting for Inuyasha to make a move.

Inuyasha was ready to follow after him, and put Tetsaiga away again, but one of the 2 remaining tigers pounced on him, knocking him backwards. He quickly brushed him off, and stood, clenching his fists.

"So...guess you two wanna go out like your brothers. Fine by me." Inuyasha said, intimidatingly. He jumped up, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Both of the demons jump up and dodged.

"You will die for so carelessly killing of members of our family!" One of them cried out.

"Your body will feed our young tonight!" The other joined in.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Shut up and die already." He pulled out Tetsaiga, "WIND SCAR!" One was hit, but the other jumped up and landed behind me.

"Hehehe. C'mon dog, bet you won't attack me now behind this priestess lady." He snickered, putting an arm around my waist.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!" I shouted, squirming in his grip.

_What's he gonna do? Poison you with hatred or something?_

"GET OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha held Tetsaiga but made no attempt to attack.

_That's your problem Kagome. You rely on a dog that isn't loyal. That's what made you easy prey for me, and now, you are weak to even shove this demon off of you. Maybe, if you learned to only depend on yourself earlier, you would've worked harder to become stronger._

This demon isn't strong. It's just some weak tiger. His grip isn't nearly as painful as Naraku's. Hojo could probably hold me as hard as this. If I try hard enough, I should be able to shake his grip so Inuyasha...or someone else...can get him!

I wiggled and tried to break free, but couldn't. And I began feeling a wave of frustration wash over me. I need to get him off me. Now. Now Now. Get off of me!

Energy surged through my body, pulsing in my veins and burning all the good, positive thoughts resting in my heart. My arms began to glow a violet color, and I lifted them swiftly. The demon was knocked backwards by the blow. I turned and watched him shuffle to his feet, startled by my powers.

_Get him. Kill him. He put his disgusting hands on you._

With a quick swing of my arm, corrupted spiritual energy hit and destroyed the demon in an instant. I felt proud and even excited by my very own victory. I killed a demon! I-I killed!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately found a place by my side, "What the hell! You can't use your powers like that!" Oh right.

"Huh? Sorry..." How could I forget?

"At least you're okay!" Sango said, giving Inuyasha a watch-what-you-say look.

"Where did Toroa go?" Shippo asked, hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I shouldn't have told him about the shards."

"What the hell were you thinking!" He shouted.

"I don't fucking know, Inuyasha!" I clenched my fists, "_I _wasn't thinking!" He drew back any comeback he had up his sleeves and just crossed his arms, "Well, let's just go get the shard."

"Great fucking plan." I murmured.

He looked at me, "What."

"I said great fucking plan!" I said, raising my voice.

"Why don't you tell me a better one!" He countered.

_What an asshole._

"Was I not clearly complimenting you?" I turned my back, "It's a great fucking plan. No one else could've possibly come up with something so complex."

"Keh, glad you think so." He replied, "Just get on my back and let's go."

I shook my head, "I'm riding with Sango. On Kirara." With those words, I hopped onto Kirara's back and Sango, a bit shocked, quickly and quietly, got on behind me. Shippo joined us as well. Miroku shrugged and hopped on as well, considering he would have a tough time getting up the mountain on foot.

"Keh, whatever, let's just go." Inuyasha mumbled, obviously frustrated with me.

_He should be. You were acting like a bitch._

Huh? I was, wasn't I. The voice has been tricking me into getting upset and I don't know why it's so hard to fight off the anger it brings. Then, afterwards, it's so much easier to direct the hate towards myself. Is this it's plan? My hate towards Inuyasha doesn't seem to last longer than an argument. But now, I feel so much resentment towards myself because I keep letting it influence me.

_Kill yourself._

Is that what it wants? Will that make it stop? I couldn't...

My eyes glistened as I tried to fight back tears. I don't want anyone to worry about me, especially now that we're on a hunt for a jewel shard. Not to mention, I made acquiring it a lot more difficult when I opened my mouth and inspired Torao to go hunting for more. Now, that tiger has us running after it, when Inuyasha could've just taken it from him back at the cave entrance. Me and my big mouth...

We settled at the top of the mountain. Inuyasha lost his scent, which was rather odd.

"Dammit! Which way did he go!" He growled, banging his fists against the ground.

It's all my fault!

_Yeah it is. Haha!_

Shut up. I can't keep listening to this voice. But it's getting harder to tell the different between it and my own thoughts...

_Now why would that be? Maybe it's because I'm latching onto you Kagome. Our existences are combining. I am becoming you. And you're making it easy._

That can't be true...Kaede said the poison takes over people in an instant. It's been a days and days now and it still hasn't fully taken control. I'm stronger than most people...

My insides went quiet. No echoes or voices. I was right, and there was no comeback to be made because I was right.

"Look, over there." Sango pointed to a forest north of the mountain. Trees were rustling, and birds were flying out towards the sky. "That has to be him!"

We continued towards the forest, but this time, I sat in-between Miroku and Sango, instead of in front.

"Hey, Kagome." Miroku's voice was quiet, so only I could hear him. I turned and looked over at him.

"Yeah?" I said, wondering what secret he would have to spill.

"Whether or not you know this, I think Inuyasha really does love you." He whispered.

L-Love? But, he loves Kikyo, doesn't he?

I stayed silent, so Miroku explained his theory further, "I'm not sure he knows it or even understands his feelings, yet, but you can see it in the way he looks at you."

I thought back to when I came out the well after wreaking havoc on my family, and how Inuyasha was there for me and saw me cry. I thought to when he almost kissed me by the stream. But that doesn't mean love...does it?

"I don't want you to confuse his behavior for anything else than him unsure of how to act because he's still figuring out his own emotions." He continued.

"Miroku..." Was the only thing I could force out of my mouth. I had no idea how to respond. Back when the infant first tried to corrupt me, I had decided that all the impure feelings I had ever briefly felt about Inuyasha and Kikyo only meant that I was in love with Inuyasha. But I didn't imagine he felt anything like that towards me.

"He wants to help you overcome this." Miroku sighed, "He doesn't know how to make you feel better without exposing his feelings, which would mean accepting them on his part, which would mean letting go of Kikyo. Kagome, I don't think he feels anything more than obligation towards her because of what they were. But from what I can tell, when he lets go of that, he'll be able to accept you."

_You shouldn't have to wait for a stupid hanyou to realize his feelings._

"But just because he hasn't fully accepted it himself, doesn't mean it's not there." He finished.

My heart fluttered a bit, but I was still very confused. I know Miroku was telling me this because knowing how Inuyasha felt would make it a lot harder to get so upset over what he does and it would give me an advantage over the poison. But I'm not sure I can believe something like that right now.

_Of course you can't! He jumps right back to Kikyo every moment he gets! That's love. You're just a jewel shard collector, and a shitty one at that. _

I looked over at Inuyasha, only to see determination burning in his eyes. Could he love me? Did I want him to right now?

"Ha! Got his scent back!" Inuyasha grinned, "That bastard hid it on the mountain because he didn't think we would be able to find him afterwards. Well, here we come stupid tiger. Get ready."

I won't mess things up this time. I leaned in, concentrating on my pure spiritual energy, or at least what was left of it, and I tried to sense a fragment of the Shikon jewel. I tried and tried and tried.

_You're not strong enough, stupid bitch!_

Finally, I big smile was plastered on my face as I pointed forward, "Jewel shard that way!"

Inuyasha looked over at me, confused as to why I would yell that if Inuyasha already had his scent and could follow where he was going, but then he just smiled and nodded his head in understanding. I did it.

**I like Torao. He reminds me a bit of Kouga but not desperately in love with Kagome. I think there's potential for that character. Anyways, can't wait to write the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! Comment! :)**


	9. Whoa What Just Happened

**Chapter 9: Whoa What Just Happened**

**So the gang is continuing their journey with Kagome in her condition. Will the purpose make it easier or harder to deny the poison? Do I even know where I'm going with this? Not at all. Just going with the flow I guess. But hey, hope you guys like it.**

(Kagome's POV)

The gang rushed in the direction of Torao, where they found him and another female tiger demon, who was holding a baby.

"There you are, bastard." Inuyasha growled, showing off his claws.

Torao peered over at us before standing in front of the girl and the baby, "So, you all actually found me." He snickered, bearing his fangs, his eyes glowing red.

Something was off though. I-I couldn't sense the jewel shard in his chest, but it was still somewhere. But where!? I looked around, but still had difficulties using my ability.

C'mon! Where is the jewel shard!

"Listen, tiger, just hand over the jewel shard and make this easy for you." Inuyasha threatened, taking a step closer to the demon, who shielded the other two.

"Inuyasha...the shard...it's not there!" I shouted, still trying to find it. It wasn't anywhere on him.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say you sensed it?" He questioned, not moving from his stance but looking back at me in agitated confusion.

"I-It's here. I sense it. But it's not in him!" I answered. Gosh! How much harder do I have to try! Why can't I sense it! "I can't pinpoint where it's at!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Well, if it's not with him, taking him out will be even easier." Torao laughed, taking out his two daggers. He looked ready for battle.

"What do we do about the woman and the baby?" Miroku asked, taking a place by Inuyasha's side.

"Heh, after we take him out, we'll just ask for the jewel shards." He mumbled, "After that, they can go back to their mountain."

"You won't dare touch my family!" Torao shouted.

_Is this idiot serious? Did we threaten anyone? What the fuck just happened?_

"We didn't say we would touch your family! We said the exact opposite!" I shouted, " Oh my gosh, Inuyasha kill him please!"

Again, I got stares from the team. Because, of course, I had to open my big mouth and say something totally unnecessary just because the poison provoked me. Again, I was stupid. And again, I'm having difficulties pinpointing the jewel shards.

"Listen girl, you keep running your mouth, you might get hurt." The tiger said, (obviously upset that I made him look stupid.)

_What's he gonna do? What's he gonna do? Kill you? No. You die when I say you die._

I stayed silent while Inuyasha went on about how no one is gonna lay a hand on me. Ya know, the usual.

"Well then, dog, how about let's see who's stronger." He grinned, before jumping up, preparing to to stab Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, then took out Tetssaiga. He ran over to Torao, swinging his sword at him, but he only managed to graze his arm with his sword before Torao moves in the other direction.

"Keh, why do you bother?" Inuyasha mocked.

_Can't we just skip this battle scene? It's not like you're any help anyways. Unless of course, you look over at that woman. She looks a little suspicious. Besides, she's with the tiger. She's a tiger demon herself. You should kill her. And that hellish baby. Why not just waste them? One of them has to have the jewel shard! Killing them won't make finding it harder! It'll make it easier if anything. Kill them Kagome. They're nothing._

I want to help. I want to help. Should I just? N-No? Yes?

_Do it Kagome! Stop being a bitch! Fucking kill them! Bring them to their death!_

I felt myself getting weaker, while my body got stronger. Soon, vision blurred and I could feel my arm rising up.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice was like an echo, bouncing back and forth in my head, "Kagome, don't!" She was desperate to stop me. But why? Why would she want to stop me from helping the team? They had to die, right? That's what I wanted to do, right?

My arm swung, shooting corrupted energy towards the woman and the baby. Right before the blow hit, Torao came to their rescue, carrying them away from the line of fire.

"What the hell Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't you dare try to question _me." _I warned him, shooting him a deadly glare.

"She's being taken over by the hatred!" Miroku informed, "Her eyes are black, just like they were when she was first corrupted and Naraku was influencing her."

Huh? "No, you idiot!" I yelled back, unaware of what I was going to say or even why I was saying anything, "I am Kagome. Now, shut the fuck up, you damned monk."

Torao looked angry, but also slightly amused. "Hatred? Is this girl a victim of corruption?" He laughed, "Darling girl, why are you fighting alongside these sad excuses for heroes when you know you want something else. You don't want just satisfaction in yourself, you want power."

I do. I do? What? Power? I thought I wanted to destroy the shikon jewel once and for all. That's what we're doing, right? I am so confused. Is Miroku right? Am I currently possessed?

Not a word was spoken in the back of my mind. No smart comment. I was thinking to myself instead of to the poison, but although I felt alone inside, I still felt corrupted.

"You shut up!" Inuyasha was getting angry. I could see his grip on Tetssaiga tighten, "I told you. You don't deserve to talk to her."

Inuyasha. Inuyasha. He's protecting me? Or is he blocking my way to power? I can't think straight. The poison...is it becoming one with my spirit?

"NO!" I couldn't contain this. What has happening?

Inuyasha rushed to my side, "Kagome, snap out of it!" It was almost like he was coaching me. Snap out of what? How do I snap out of myself?

Just do it, Kagome. Fight your first instinct. Don't kill the woman. Don't kill the baby.

"Just be yourself." He continued, "The real Kagome."

With Inuyasha's voice ringing in my ears, I finally realized I don't want to kill. This poison doesn't have me fully in its control. It's still in the process. That means I can stop it. But how?

I looked over into the eyes of the woman in Torao's arms, who stared back at me in confusion. Then, my eyes wandered over to the baby, who lay restless in the woman's arms. How could I have wanted to kill such an innocent creature? My eyes began to water when I noticed a pink light glowing within the baby.

"What?" I began to think out loud, "The shard...it's in the baby?!" Torao's smile widened, "My son will grow powerful with that jewel shard. And so will I when I acquire more. And there ain't a thing you can do about it."

Inuyasha growled, "I can kill you first."

Wait..what just happened? He put the shard in his baby?

_Kill it, bitch._

Wait...did I stop the poison from taking over me completely? It's back at square one!

A smile grin formed upon my face, and I found myself backing away from the battle. Farther, until I was behind everyone. I would not take place in this fight. I would not be tempted.

Torao dropped the woman and his son, and again, readied himself against Inuyasha. The two fought, barely evading each other's blows.

"Takara, take our son away! I will find you at our spot when I am finished." Torao called out to the woman, who only nodded and began running with the baby in the opposite direction of us, "Hide your scent!" He shouted.

We can't let them get away!

_Dead bodies can't run you fool._

"Miroku, get the baby!" Inuyasha ordered. Miroku nodded and ran in front of Takara. "I'm sorry, but I need your child." Takara began shaking her head and holding on tighter to her son, but Miroku was able to take him from her.

"He will be returned to that mountain after we acquire the jewel shard." He comforted the crying demon, but Torao was already on his way over to his family.

"Give my wife back our child!" He shouted, unable to attack Miroku while he held his son, "And prepare to die."

Inuyasha ran up on Torao, slicing his side with Tetssaiga. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out. Takara was by his side, holding him.

"Y-You monster..." Was the only thing she could say while she ripped off the piece of cloth from her outfit and pressed it against Torao's wound.

"Let's go." Sango said, "There's no point in killing him if he can't fight back and he doesn't have a shard."

Everyone nodded and headed out, with Miroku carrying the now crying baby.

"Satoru!" Takara shouted, as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo boarded Kirara, while I decided I should do the right thing and get on Inuyasha's back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to the village." He said, not only to me but to the rest of the team.

We headed out and in no time, we made it back to the village and was greeted by a confused Kaede.

"Did ye kidnap a baby?" She questioned, taking him from Miroku.

"Takara called him Satoru." Shippo said, "So that must be his name."

_3 claps for that amazing detective work._

I rolled my eyes, but luckily no one saw me. I really need better self control.

"He's a tiger demon." She noted, looking at the three black striped on each side of his face, just like his father, "But why did you take him?"

"He has a jewel shard." I answered, concentrating to find where exactly it was located, "...in his right arm." I pointed to a spot an inch above Satoru's elbow.

She looked taken back, "Now why would someone give an infant a jewel shard?" She pondered.

"Keh, blame his idiot father." Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms, "Can we just take the jewel shard and return the kid?"

I watched the baby marvel at this new and unfamiliar setting, squirming in Kaede's arms. That baby was innocent. The jewel shard was pure.

"Let's take him into my hut." Kaede said, heading inside.

"C-Can I hold him?" I asked suddenly.

Kaede's eyes questioned me for a bit, but then handed him over. As I held Satoru, I felt better. The aura of a jewel shard being powered by a pure and innocent child made me almost feel like normal again. I smiled wholeheartedly at the baby, who's eyes widened in awe at me.

"Let's keep the jewel shard in him...for a little bit." I grinned at everyone, who looked lost.

"And why would we do something like that?" Inuyasha asked.

It was almost like Kaede could read my mind, "The pureness of the child is having an effect on her. It's conflicting with the poison."

I didn't wait for everyone to decide whether or not we would keep the shard before entering the hut and sitting down with the baby.

"Hi Satoru!" I grinned, letting his small hand hold my pointer finger. He shook it around a bit and giggled.

AWW AWW AWW! BABIES ARE ADORABLE!

The rest of the gang entered and just watched me and little Satoru. I was ecstatic playing with him. He made me feel good and warm. I missed this feeling.

"So...I take it we're not removing that jewel shard for a while." Miroku said, smiling at me.

"Nope!" I laughed, while Satoru watched me, still gripping onto my finger, "Hey what's for dinner?" I asked, listening to my stomach growl.

"What do we feed the baby?" Sango asked. Satoru looked to be around 6 months old. I could get him formula from my time! And other baby food!

"I know! I know!" I yelled out, startling Satoru, who looked scared at first but then smiled. SO CUTE!

I stood up, gave Sango the baby and ran off to the well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called out, running up from behind me.

_Didn't know he was in charge._

"I'm going down the well!" I shouted.

"Keh, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Keh. _I'm getting some stuff so take your doggy self back to the hut, okay?" Don't actually get angry, Kagome.

I hurried and jumped down the well before Inuyasha could say anything else. Now, all I needed to do was get supplies!

**So this took a strange turn but hey, I thought it'd be interesting! Kagome is babysitting! But let's not forget Satoru's parents are still out there! And Kagome, although she is kind of being purified by the baby, she is still corrupted! Can't wait to see how this turns out.**

**And don't forget to review and thanks again to everyone who has been supporting this!**


	10. What Are Diapers?

**Chapter 10: What are Diapers.**

**Okay I'm back and Happy New Years everyone! Well, now Kagome's gone all mommy, but how will the poison react?**

(Kagome's POV)

Well, it's been a while since I was back home. Or at least it seems it.

_Love the fresh scent of pollution._

"Whatever..." I mumbled. Now, I'm talking to myself. I'm really talking to myself right now. What.

I walked out of the shrine to see my house still upright. I smiled. "Hope I haven't worried anyone."

While I neared the door, I could hear the tv on and Mom yelling at Souta to put it lower.

"Mooom, c'mon! I can't hear it when it's soooo low!" Souta countered her demands.

"Souta! I'm on the phone! Turn it down!" She growled. Oh how I missed them!

Slowly, I opened the door, which of course was unlocked. The house smelled like Ramen. Yum. I ambled into the living room, where Souta was watching some cartoon. It didn't take long for him to notice me.

"Hey, sis!" He greeted, waving, "When'd you get here?"

I smiled, "Just right now."

Mom rushed in, "Did I hear Kagome?"

I nodded, and soon, Gramps was in too.

But they weren't the only ones to enter the living room.

"Keh, Kagome can you hurry up and do what ya gotta do so we can get back?" Inuyasha mumbled, leaning against the wall. Can't say I was surprised that he followed me. And can't say I'm surprised that he's rushing me right now.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Why don't you stay for dinner? We have Ramen!" Mom offered. And of course he couldn't refuse. So in a couple minutes we all found ourselves eating dinner at the table.

"Mom, I have to go get some baby supplies!" I informed her. She looked a bit confused.

"Why? Did you rescue some child?" She inquired.

_No, in the short period of time since I last saw you, we had a child. It's being raised in the Feudal Era. _

"Well, obviously." I snapped, "Why else would I need baby supplies."

She looked a little hurt at my sarcastic response, but nodded her head. "I'll give you money. You and Inuyasha can go get whatever you need."

"Why would I take Inuyasha?" I questioned, slurping the broth from the ramen.

"Keh, so I can make sure you don't take too long." He answered before my mom could explain her reasoning.

_Stupid bitch. No one needs to be watched by some immature dog._

"I'm gonna take the amount of time I want whether or not you're there." I frowned, "I don't need a dog to watch me."

The table looked shocked and uncomfortable.

"Kagome, remember manners." Mom put a hand on my shoulder. But I stood up, dropped the dish into the sink, and held my hand out.

"Just give me the money so I can go. Baby needs me." I demanded.

Mom looked appalled, and she frowned, "Kagome, what's gotten into you?"

_Tell her, Kagome. Tell her what got into you._

"Nothing." I sighed, "I just have to get back to the baby."

She looked a bit defeated, but nodded, handing me money. Soon, I was out the door and on my way to the store. But I was not alone.

"So, where are we going anyways?" Inuyasha asked. (Luckily Souta gave him a hat before he came after me.)

I frowned, "Just to get stuff. Go back to the house."

"Keh, I'm already here so it'd be stupid to go back." He protested.

"It was stupid to come." I responded.

He didn't say anything but just kept walking with me.

_This stupid fucking half breed thinks he has some right to just do what he wants._

I didn't say anything else, either. Now's not the time for an argument. Especially since he's probably not leaving, and I don't wanna s-i-t him by accident in front of people.

We got to the stores. I picked up some formula and a bottle, some mushed baby food, and some clothes I thought might fit Satoru. I decided I would even give him a little stuffed teddy bear. Inuyasha just watched me pick out stuff. He earned a few stares from people because of his outrageous outfit, but that was expected.

"Is that all I need?" I asked myself, before remembering something crucial.

"DIAPERS!" I ran over to get some diapers, and when Inuyasha caught up, he looked a little confused.

"What are those for?" He asked, examining the package.

"These are to put on a baby so when they have to _go, _they're fine and then we can change them and put a new one on." I replied, having no idea what people in the feudal era did. I can imagine they had some cloth they'd put on the baby, but diapers are better.

I grabbed some diapers and wipes and headed over to the cash register.

"Kagome, how do you not drop a baby?" Inuyasha asked, "Don't they startle you when they cry and don't they move and stretch?"

I laughed in response and Inuyasha looked offended, "You just hold them." I shrugged, "Even when they move."

"Keh, you make it sound easy." He grumbled, "Not like I've ever had experience."

"It's like holding me!" I smiled, "You wouldn't let me go even if I moved!" He blushed, "Well yeah, but still!"

I laughed a bit more, and paid for all the stuff, "Just don't drop Satoru or else!"

We were all done, in less than 20 minutes! Yes! I'll just make some formula at home so that it's nice and warm for him to have when we get back!

_Why do you care about that baby? It's a stupid demon. _

It's just a baby...

_Kagome, no baby can save you. You're gonna waste everyone's time with the stupid infant. And then the parents are gonna come back and kill you. Are you incapable of thinking? You're so stupid. Kagome, you're so stupid. _

Should I just take the jewel shard out and bring the baby back at night? What if I corrupt the jewel shard.

_I'll corrupt the baby._

... No. The pure innocence is too strong. You can't corrupt that...

"So, can we go now?" Inuyasha asked as we climbed the staircase to my house.

"I...I just gotta warm up some special milk for the baby." I responded, snapping back into reality.

When we were inside, I rushed while Mom looked over what I bought.

"No bib?" She asked, "I'll pack some small face clothes then." How'd I forget.

In no time, I had a bag filled with baby stuff and a bottle filled with formula. I was good to go. Inuyasha held the bag of stuff and just studied the bottle, before we went out into the shrine and jumped down the well.

Sango was holding Satoru, but I took him into my arms and began feeding him the formula. He took to it pretty fast.

"What is that?" Sango asked in amusement. She only knew of baby's getting what they needed from their mother's breast. But she figured that in Kagome's time, they had constructed some sort of substitute for that.

"It's baby formula!" Kagome smiled, "It's like special milk for babies that doesn't come from the baby's mother. I also have some mushed vegetables and diapers!"

"What are diapers?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

I replied with the same explanation I gave Inuyasha, and they widened their eyes in amusement.

I stopped midway to burp Satoru, putting one of the face clothes on my shoulder in case he threw up a bit. Then, I finished feeding him and he fell asleep in my arms. I didn't know how much he would drink, but he easily chugged all of it down. It felt good to have him in my arms. Still, this could only be a temporary solution, so I better take advantage of it.

I stood up, still with sleeping Satoru, and wandered over to where Inuyasha was. He stood underneath the velvet night sky, concentrating on something it seems.

"Hey." I said, stopping my tracks on a few feet behind him.

He turned his head slightly to get a small peek at me, then returned to staring at the sky, "What is it?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly, "I just...I just want to talk about things." Did I even know where I was going with this?

This time, he turned his entire body around and just looked at me, "Uh...okay."

"Inuyasha... what if...how will I...I don't feel powerful enough to defeat this thing..." I blurted out, beginning to shake. At this point,  
I was so grateful to have this child in my arms to repel the darkness inside of me. I needed to know about certain things. I need to let out certain things now before I lost the luxury of being about to do so freely.

He looked down, "Keh, you're a lot stronger than you think, Kagome...Don't act so weak."

Weak...Inuyasha thinks I'm strong? "I'm not acting Inuyasha." I said, firmly, "I really don't know if I can do it... and what if the infant comes and gets me. I'll be used against you guys. I can't let that happen!"

"Keh..." Inuyasha stared right into my eyes, "If you think I'm gonna let Naraku get to you, again, you got another thing comin'. He ain't gonna put a hand on you, got it?_ I'm_ protecting you."

This did make me feel better, but it's not like it still wasn't a possibility. If it's just me on the line, Inuyasha will jump to save me, but Naraku isn't stupid, either. I'm not the only one Inuyasha will fight for. Naraku could use Kikyou against us.

"Inuyasha..." Was all I could say. I didn't want to bring Kikyou up right now. And I didn't want him to think that I didn't trust him. But I don't trust myself either.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, got that?" Inuyasha turned back around, as if assuming the conversation was over.

"But what about me..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What about you?" He asked, still with his back facing me.

"What if I go to Naraku...what if the evil in me wins before you can save me..." My eyes watered. I was surprised I was still able to steadily hold Satoru. I felt like I could fall at any instant.

Inuyasha, in a split second, was right in front of me, hunched over so we were face to face.

"Kagome...I will fight Naraku to the ends of the Earth. And I will help you fight that poison. Just tell me what you need me to do" He was stern. And I knew that was all he could do anyways. I guess I was hoping for something more solid, but that's up to me. He can't save me from this, he can only help. I'm the only one who can save myself.

"...Remind me...of who I am." I choked those words out, not letting a single tear escape.

He nodded, "You should rest."

He was right. I was tired. And at least with Satoru, I could have a good night sleep.

-(Inuyasha's POV)-

Kagome went back into the hut with Satoru. She needs her rest, even if I would prefer to have her company.

It's not like I didn't know what she meant when she was talking about the infant, keh, I'm not an idiot. I knew she was talking about Kikyou. I knew she wanted to know that if I'm tricked again, and she does get caught and controlled by that stupid incarnation, what we would do. But I don't have an answer. I couldn't hurt her. But I still would fight Naraku until the end.

I sat down, with my legs crossed Indian style, and looked back up at the sky.

_To my surprise, I would like nothing more than to be free from this world._

Kikyou's words echoed within me, coming from all corners of my mind. Dammit. Because of all the suffering she went through in her life and because of her death, she can't find peace here. I should've better protected her. I shouldn't have been so easily fooled. Now, I have someone else here who I have to protect. Someone I can't bear to let down, and she's suffering now, too. And again, it's because of me. I'm such an idiot.

What will I do if Naraku brings Kikyou into this? Kikyou told me I should protect Kagome; she should be my one priority. She said I've wanted that. Have I? Are my feelings for Kagome stronger than mine for Kikyou?

The thought of losing Kagome made my blood boil. It made me angry. The thought of losing Kikyou just made me sad. What did the difference mean? Dammit!

"Keh, I'll work to protect both." I decided, whispering low to myself. But again, Kagome's face flashed through my mind. Her suffering. The darkness. I don't want Kagome to end up like Kikyou. I want Kagome to be able to find peace here. I want her to overcome this thing. My fists were shaking violently now.

I'd fight all the monsters in Hell to save her.

I heard Satoru's cries. Babies wake up a lot in the night, right? I could now here him calming down while a voice sang a gentle lullaby. It was Kagome's voice. While it was frustrating to have to keep a baby around, especially with it having a jewel shard, it was good that Kagome had a break from fighting. It gave her a chance to figure everything out.

I wish I could do more for her. She trusts me to protect her. I already let her down once. Probably more than that. What does she need from me? I can't keep arguing with her. I need to be better at this. Maybe Miroku can help.

"Keh, I can't stand his damn lectures." I growled, "That bastard can talk for hours." But again, I heard Kagome and I figured maybe if I actually listened whatever damn things he said, I might learn something.

I had made my decision. Tomorrow, maybe while the girls were bathing, I would talk to Miroku. I wouldn't dare do it in front of anyone else. Keh, not even the old hag, Kaede. I better learn something.

**Well, that's it and it's the longest chapter so far (word wise). I****'ve been really busy with some of my other priorities so I hadn't updated in a while but I hope you guys liked and it and omg in case you guys like inukag fanfics about them in highschool and all that, check out Troublemaker by JulyyFire and Your Shadow by AshlynnRae. They're both under my favorites and they're reallllllllyy good. I love them!**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it! I'm really trying to make it like it could've been a part of the manga/anime, so I apologize if a few times they're out of character, but I try my best to especially keep Kagome the same with how she thinks (other than her being affected by the poison) and Inuyasha with his very distinct character qualities (such as his stubbornness, protectiveness, guilt, and arrogance.)**

**Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
